


【带迪】暗涌   又名：宇智波的占有欲ABO

by qinlish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Relationships: Tobi/Deidara, uchiha obito/deidara, トビデイ - Relationship, 带迪
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	【带迪】暗涌   又名：宇智波的占有欲ABO

“你发情了。”

他们正在赶路-在半空中，两人各乘一只双翼鸟，速度有些快，狂风在耳边猎猎作响，迪达拉没听清阿飞说了什么。

“你说什么？”

“你-发-情-了！前-辈！”宇智波带土也就是阿飞朝他大喊。

带土看见对方露露在外边的眉毛皱褶起，鸟儿的速度也慢下来，下降。最后停在脚下的一片树林里。

迪达拉从鸟背上跳下来，抬起手臂闻自己身上的味道，果然闻到隐隐信息素的气味，而后他又在身上翻找。

Omega的信息素飘过来，还很浅淡，他没受到任何影响。他看着迪达拉的手空空如也地站在原地就知道事情要糟。

“阿飞，你是什么？”迪达拉朝他看过来，眉头比之前皱得更紧了。

“什么？”这回轮到他发问了。

“性别啊第二性别！嗯！”

“阿飞是Beta哦。”其实是Alpha。

迪达拉看起来大失所望，又在身上摸了一遍还是没找到自己想要的东西，他开始在原地踱步，好像在思考眼下可行的方案。

迪达拉交代完，就回到鸟背上，打算丢下搭档飞走。不过带土在那只鸟起飞之前就跳了上去。

“做什么？”迪达拉问他。

带土抓抓头发说：“零老大说这次任务很着急呢，不能耽误。”

“那你自己去，前辈相信你的实力。嗯。”迪达拉语气有些焦躁，多半是被发情期影响了。

“那个……其实……”

“有什么话快说！”

“其实我是Alpha来着。”

迪达拉当下怔住，不过很快很快被眼里溢出的欣喜代替，他一把扯过带土的衣袖，将人拉近，“那你刚才骗我，快！咬我一口。嗯！”他自顾自地解开晓袍的暗扣，又拨开头发露出Omega的腺体。浓郁的信息素直冲带土的鼻腔，呛得他直咳嗽。

这小鬼的信息素也太上头了吧！打仗吗？

带土后退一步，免得被迪达拉独特的信息素淹没，他装出一副惊慌失措地模样，活脱脱单身几十年的小处男：“前……前辈是指标记吗？”

“那不然呢。嗯。”迪达拉还垂着头，露出后颈，只是眼珠朝上注意到着带土，那双蓝眼睛里丝毫没有作为Omega的软弱，甚至带着点看傻子的意思。

……

被这个小鬼看轻了。

“虽然我是没什么问题，但前辈……”他欲言又止，实际上是点到为止，迪达拉应该明白他话里的意思。

“我都不在乎，你顾虑什么，又不是没被Alpha标记过。嗯。”迪达拉又凑近了些，带土这才看见他后颈上，有着浅淡的痕迹，看起来要不了多久那痕迹就会完全消除。

也被别的Alpha临时标记过吗？这个小鬼还真是……

“那……我就……”带土用手卡住他的下颚，免得人突然转头。微微弯腰，等几乎要触碰到迪达拉的腺体时才稍微掀起面具，嘴唇覆上那片皮肤，尖牙磕破表皮注入信息素。

临时标记要不了多少时间，但迪达拉却表现出前所未有的不自在——从前被标记的时候可没谁这么蛮横用力地捏着他的下巴，他都能感觉到自己骨头上传来的疼痛了。他稍微转动着脖子，想挣脱桎梏，哪知咬着他的人突然收紧了牙关。

“啊！你轻点！”迪达拉被疼得叫出声。

带土从那片弥漫着浓郁信息素的位置抬起头来，那儿散发的气味已经不再是迪达拉自己那呛鼻的硝烟气味了，现在还混着玫瑰的花香。

迪达拉扇扇手掌，说：“阿飞，你信息素怎么这么……”娘炮。他没把后面两个字说出口，毕竟人家才帮了自己，上来就吐槽，好像显得自己不太道义。

“前辈喜欢吗？”

“别的Alpha可能会喜欢。嗯。”

“从今天开始迪达拉前辈就是我的Omega啦。”

迪达拉一听这话就炸毛了，他揪着面前人的衣领，就想教训教训这个后辈。然后他闻到对方散发出的信息素，Omega的本能使他臣服，甚至恨不得献上自己的心脏，而非教训自己的Alpha。

啧。

他心不甘情不愿地松开带土的衣领，开始有点后悔让自己的搭档标记——还不如服用抑制剂，再不济在街上随便抓个Alpha也比现在的状况好上许多。

“前辈，你后颈在流血哦。”

“你以为是谁害的啊！嗯！”

他抬手抚上后颈，果然摸到一手黏湿，正打算在晓袍上蹭掉手上的血迹，就被带土握住手腕，举到面具前。

“做什么？”迪达拉问。

带土也一副被惊醒的模样，迅速松开力道，迪达拉的手就这样自然垂落下去，回到他的身侧。

啧。

迪达拉带着信息素的血液在吸引着他，他刚才想……早知道就不帮这个小鬼了，害得他也变得有些不对劲。

迪达拉离得带土十万八千里，带土也巴不得对方永远不要靠近他。

他们俩就隔着一条河那么宽的距离走在路上。任务倒是完成了，就是中途出了点小意外，与任务无关的小意外——当时迪达拉正双手不空的制作起爆黏土，然后他就被突然袭击了，两名忍者绕过埋在底下的地雷，朝着他的面门而来。迪达拉来不及反击，眼看就要被削去脑袋——其实最坏的结果是他脸上被留下一条伤口，躲过对方的攻击。但在那之前，带土先一步冲过来环着他的腰用着瞬身术闪开了。

浓郁的Alpha信息素干扰着迪达拉的意志，他都没想起来质疑阿飞的瞬身术原来用得这么好，反而顺应本能地搂上对方的肩膀。

“前辈……”

搭档的声音把他从某种不由自主地境地里召回，迪达拉的脸腾地一红，此时他们几乎密不透风地紧贴在一起。

“哼！打架还在那儿亲亲我我，[晓]的成员就是这种货色吗？”

他们的任务目标，正站在一圈地雷里取笑他们。

迪达拉从脸红升级为恼羞成怒，“喝”地一声就把那圈地雷全引爆了，站在里面的人瞬间灰飞烟灭。

要带土说，他当时也是身体不由自主地去救下迪达拉——天杀的Alpha本能！

之后，回程的路上就成了现在的情形。

“你睡房顶去。嗯。”迪达拉语气生硬地下逐客令——他们正在一家旅店里，原先是打算一人一间的，但天杀的旅店就只剩下这一间房间了。

“前辈，不带你这样虐待后辈的。”带土面上委委屈屈，心里却想这小鬼得寸进尺，迟早要教训他。

“那我睡房顶。”迪达拉二话不说，抱起榻上的被褥就跳到房顶上去了。带土看得目瞪口呆，以为还要和这小鬼周旋一阵呢。他抬手嗅嗅自己的信息素——有这么难闻吗？还是……

睡到半夜的时候，带土被哗啦啦的雨声吵醒，想来应该是刚下起了雨。果不其然——没一会儿迪达拉就抱着被子湿淋淋的冲进屋里，硝烟被浇熄，显现出稍微柔和一些的气味。

不过并没有让带土好过到哪儿去。

要不，他去睡神威空间好了。他这样打算着，看着一身湿的迪达拉钻进浴室，丢在地上的被褥也是浸着水，看来是没法睡了。

迪达拉把已经湿透的晓袍扔在洗漱台上，里面的衣服还稍微能穿，只是先前在屋顶上睡着，突然下起雨来手脚都被溅上泥水，他打开沐浴的喷头，冲去身上的污渍。

整个屋子里都飘散着玫瑰花香，遇上水就变成湿漉漉的香气。迪达拉在水流下喘了一下，这滋味并不比发情期好受到哪里去。身体蠢蠢欲动的，虽然还保留着理智，但却依然难耐。

带土正睡得好好的，突然闻到一股倾泻而出的浓郁的信息素气味。

这小鬼在浴室里做什么了？！

带土坐起身来，用衣袖掩住鼻子，盯着那紧闭的浴室门。不一会儿迪达拉就从里面出来——金色长发散在腰间还淌着水，他穿着大多忍者都会穿的网眼紧身衣，外面套着件短背心，脖子和脸上都泛着樱色，嘴唇也是鲜红的，一眼看过去就知道他刚才在浴室里做了些什么。

带土呼吸一窒。居然猛地咳嗽起来，飘散在空气里的信息素被他吸入鼻腔，整个人都混乱得不行。

迪达拉有些湿润的蓝眼睛朝他看过来。带土停下咳嗽，清了清嗓子说：“前辈还要睡屋顶吗？”

“你说呢？嗯。”

“那要不，我去别的地方睡？”

迪达拉脸上呈现出期待与矛盾的神情来，带土自然知道这小鬼在想些什么——也太好猜了。“前辈放心吧，我身体好着呢。”

迪达拉张了张嘴吧，欲言又止，末了才小声说：“算了，你睡你的。嗯。”而后，他在离带土最远的角落坐下，靠着墙闭上眼睛。

但此刻，带土恨不得立即转移到神威空间去，这满屋子玫瑰和硝烟的气味，也太上头了吧！

自然，这天晚上谁都没再睡着。

谁敢睡啊，万一第二天早上醒来就发现自己搂着对方，那岂不是尴尬得要死。

话说回来，为什么自己的信息素跟这家伙（小鬼）的匹配度这么高。带土和迪达拉不约而同地想。

几天之后，信息素的融合与吸引才渐渐褪去，迪达拉简直恨不得炸个C3庆祝，他一把楼上带土的肩膀，嗅到对方身上浅淡的玫瑰花香也不再会手脚发软——虽然依旧有点心跳加速的迹象。

“走，前辈请你吃关东煮。嗯。”但是迪达拉又发现了个新问题，搭档原来比他高如此之多，他垫着脚尖也才堪堪将手臂环上对方的肩膀。

啧。

真不爽！迪达拉将自己的手臂拿下来——Alpha果然都是讨厌的家伙。

“真的吗？前辈对我真好。”

“我突然不想吃了。嗯。”

“唉？！”

迪达拉再次发情是两个月之后，同样的他们正在执行任务，幸运的是迪达拉发情时带土不在身边——不幸的是迪达拉身上又没有抑制剂。

被逼问情报的小喽啰躲在墙角瑟瑟发抖，即使闻到Omega发情期的信息素也不敢逾越，迪达拉手上的苦无抵在小喽啰动脉上，凶神恶煞地问：“你是什么？第二性别。嗯。”

“A……Alpha。”

迪达拉解开晓袍的暗扣，说：“来，咬一口，我就放你一命。嗯。”他把后颈凑到小喽啰面前，但那只苦无还是抵在对方脆弱的颈项上。小喽啰听到自己能捡回条命，自然忙不迭地答应，心里还盘算着标记眼前这个Omega或许得到的还不止捡回命那么简单。

如从前每一次一样，Alpha的信息素被注入体内，躁动的能量在身体里被平息。迪达拉手上用力，苦无捅穿小喽啰的脖子，让Alpha带着不着边际的臆想，一命呜呼。

带土与迪达拉汇合时就闻到笼罩在对方身上的陌生的Alpha信息素。一股无名火从心底悠地升起，压都压不住。

他在原地伫立好半晌，才勉强自己用上属于“阿飞”的腔调跟迪达拉搭话，而不是自己原本携着怒气的声音：“前辈，去哪儿了？”

“不是收集情报吗？”迪达拉一副“你终于变成白痴了”的模样看他一眼。

“我是说，前辈遇见什么特别的事了吗？”

迪达拉思考了一会儿说：“好像没什么特别的。嗯。”

“那前辈身上……”带土双手比划着，意指他身上的Alpha信息素。

“哦，我发情了，随便找了个Alpha临时标记。嗯。”

“那个Alpha呢？”带土打算的是掘地三尺也要把那个天杀的Alpha给剁了。

“死了，被我杀了。嗯。”

带土的怒火稍微得到平息。而后他趋于理智的思维才开始思考自己为什么会感到如此愤怒——其中一个原因他大概知道：是Alpha对自己的Omega的占有欲，这是世上所有Alpha的通病。但令他想不通的一点是，他给予迪达拉的临时标记已经失效多时，不应该这股占有欲还索饶在心中。

难道他喜欢这个小鬼？

这条原因立马被带土毫不留情地否决——他坚信，这是世上最不可能出现的情况。

“阿飞，你愣在哪儿干嘛，还不快跟上。嗯。”迪达拉叫他。带土应声看过去，只见回过身来的人背对着太阳，那头金色发丝被照得散着亮熠熠的光晕，湛蓝眼眸里也像洒满星碎，简单来说就是——明眸皓齿。带土稍微感觉有些眼晕。

不过，迪达拉身上的Alpha信息素实在难闻。

带土走在迪达拉身侧，他比对方高出很多，只要稍微垂眼就能看见迪达拉的后颈，只是那头长发掩去了Omega的腺体，源源不断地气味散发出来，是Omega的信息素，携着一股陌生的气味。他越走越近，几乎贴着迪达拉胳膊，没被面具遮住的独眼恨不得把那片被头发覆盖的皮肤烧穿。

迪达拉自然能感受到队友不加掩饰的视线。他抬脚时稍微往边上倾斜了一步，暂时离开紧挨着的身躯——他们走路时胳膊都会碰在一起，迪达拉实在受不了。

没想到带土也随着他的脚步跟上来，两人的胳膊又撞在一起。迪达拉忍无可忍，一把推开对方，问：“好好走路，你干什么呢？嗯？”

带土被这样一问，如梦初醒般立在原地，好半晌才喃喃低语：“就是前辈身上太难闻了。”他说得小声。但还是被迪达拉听见了，以为对方嫌弃自己的信息素，立刻有些上火：“难闻你还凑这么近，不知道滚远点儿！嗯！”

带土一听就知道迪达拉是误会他的意思了，但也没想要解释。他看着那越走越快的身影，心里更加不舒坦了，三步并两步追上去，抬手就抓住对方的手腕。迪达拉被拉扯得差点摔在地上，看过了来的眼神自然显得更愤怒了。

“前辈下次……别让其他Alpha标记了。”带土犹豫着说。

“那让你标记？”

“不是还有抑制剂吗？”

“如果我有抑制剂，至于让Alpha标记吗？嗯？”

“……”

一场不愉快的对话在带土的沉默中结束。接下来的几天迪达拉似乎都不怎么待见带土，眼神是游弋飘忽的，语气是满不在乎的，神态是无足轻重的。

而带土每次看见那被其他什么Alpha咬过的腺体就恨不得自己也咬上两口，让那持续不断散发出来的某个Alpha信息素就此消散，最好永远不要再出现。

最好让这个小鬼身上只留下自己的气味……

带土被突然冒出的想法吓一跳，并迅速把它湮灭在深海里，永无出头之日。

“阿飞……快，标记我。嗯……”迪达拉在发情，他蜷缩在被子里，身上身上都冒着汗水，身下难以言说的地方也不停歇地淌出水。

他已经进入发情期好几个小时了，一开始他就央求着自己的队友给他临时标记。而那曾经标记过他的Alpha巍然不动，仿佛已经被定在原地，要不是迪达拉还能闻到对方散发出的信息素，以及那通过呼吸起伏的胸膛，他会毫不怀疑地认为坐在这间屋子的是一具什么酷似阿飞的人偶。

“阿飞……”

“你在……想什么？阿飞。”迪达拉难受地在榻榻上打了个滚，离带土稍微近了些。他闻到更多玫瑰花的香气。

“我需要……。”他伸胳膊抓住对方的衣角，自己也从被子里爬出来，长长的发丝顺着脖子颈两侧散落，发尾垂在地上。他再向前爬出一步，手掌搭在对方曲起的上方上，“需要你……”

“临时标记吗？”一直沉默得像雕像一般的人终于出声。

“对……嗯……”迪达拉吐出一口浊气，期待地望着那张橘色的旋涡面具，他眼里已经蓄满难受的泪水，只要一眨眼就有水滴砸在带土深色的晓袍上。

房间里又被阻挡的沉默，除了迪达拉不时响起的喘息，再无其他声响。被发情期折磨的人，理智快被消磨干净。

“阿飞……”迪达拉原先搭在带土之上的手掌，已经撑着对方的大腿支起上身，喘息着的嘴唇离那张面具不过咫尺距离。

“临时标记吗？”带土又问。

“随便什么都好……嗯。”迪达拉思维混乱地回答。

“标记也可以？”他指的自然不是临时标记。

“都可以……什么都好，快，我需要……你。”

宇智波带土把被发情期折磨得几乎濒临临崩溃的人搂进怀里，用着原本低沉喑哑的声音说：

“是前辈请求我标记的，可别忘了。”


End file.
